I Tried to Tell You
by rockmysocks456
Summary: What would have happened if Pepper found out Tony's plight before he fixed the problem. Takes place during Iron Man 2 Robert Downey Jr.
1. Chapter 1

_* I realize this is a short chapter, but it's gonna be a short story, so suck it up. [;_

* * *

Tony hadn't expected it. Not now. Not here...

He was sitting in Pepper's office after just having her pretty much tell him they were done, when he'd felt it. Pain, beyond belief building around the arc reactor, he tried to ignore it.

"I guess I'll be leaving then..." He said and ignoring his pain he rose from his chair.

Pain seared through him so hard he could barely see. He clutched his chest and stumbled foward before falling to his knees. Pepper's voice was muffled by the buzzing in his ears but he could still hear the worry in her voice.

"T-Tony?"

He blinked the blackness away and clutched the side of the chair for support as he forced himself to stand. He ripped open his shirt and yelled,

"YOU SEE, PEPPER? WHAT I'VE BEEN TRYING TO TELL YOU. RIGHT HERE." He pointed to the circuit-like veins protruding from his chest around the reactor and she gasped.

"T-Tony, what- what is that?"

"WHAT I'VE BEEN TRYING TO TELL YOU! TRIED FOR WHAT, THE FOURTH TIME A FEW MINUTES AGO. " His voice broke into a weaker, softer one, "The-the reactor, Pepper. The palladium in the reactor... it's killing me."

"Wh-What?" She whispered, "I-How? Wh-Why didn't you tell me?"

"It's been raising the toxicity in my blood for-for awhile now. I tried to tell you but you-" He felt a sudden pain and fell to his knees.

Pepper rushed over to his side, kneeling beside him holding him up in a kneeling position.

"You wouldn't listen to me." He said softly.

"Tony, I'm so sorry..." She said tears in her eyes.

She was sobbing without any control, was he dying _now?_ Was he about to die right in front of her? She should have listened how she wished she could go back and listen right now...

He couldn't continue to hold himself up any longer. Exhaustion had crashed down on him so fast. He hadn't realized how toxic palladium was until he'd stuck it in his chest. Could this, right now, here in Pepper's office be the end of Tony Stark, of the king of technology, of- of Iron Man? He wasn't ready to go, not now. He still hadn't told Pepper he loved her.

"Tony- I-I didn't mean- I'm sorry I should have realized something was wrong-"

"Pepper..."

"No, Tony- stay here- with me..."

Blackness was closing in on his vision and he saw the opposing wall, Pepper, then the ceiling, and then nothing.


	2. Chapter 2

_* Thanks for all the reviews in such a short ammount of time! Send me ideas if you don't like this chapter. I know this one's short too._

* * *

It was all black and Tony was sure, was positive, he had died. His eyes refused to open but he had always thought it was all white when you died...

"Tony?" The voice was muffled, difficult to hear.

It was like when someone calls your name from the surface while you're underwater. He tried, to open his eyes. Pepper needed him. He was sure it was her voice.

"TONY."

His eyelids were unglueing themselves from each other and he felt a sudden rush of realization, he was alive.

Pepper was kneeling beside him and he was in his bedroom. He wasn't sure how'd he'd gotten there but this did not worry him so long as Pepper was there.

"Pepper."

She smiled and as he blinked his eyes into better focus he saw she had tears in her eyes.

"Pepper, what's wrong?" He asked stupidly.

"You're-you're dying and I wouldn't listen to you! What if you'd died r-right now?"

Tony frowned and stroked her cheek softly, "Now, come on, Pep. Have more faith in me. I'm working on finding a new element to substitute the palladium in the reactor."

"Tony. What if you can't find one?"

"I WILL. Why the hell would I wanna just give up? I love life. It's freakin' awesome."

Pepper smiled and he sat up.

"Well, I can't just lay here all day. I gotta figure this out, Pepper."

"You sure that's a good idea, Tony?" She asked looking concerned.

Tony smiled and sat beside her on the end of his bed. He took her hand and said,

"Since when have I _ever_ had good ideas, Miss Potts?"

She smiled, "Don't do anything too dangerous."

He stood up and did a fake gasp.

"Pepper! When have I ever done _anything_ dangerous? What an absurd idea!"

"Tony, I mean it."

"Yeah, yeah," He said waving an airy hand, "You mean alot of things. JARVIS! Ready the lab for some tests."

Jarvis' mechanical voice sighed, "Yes, Mr. Stark."

"I'll be a good boy, Pepper, I always am." He said sarcastically.

"Promise?"

"_Pinky_ promise." He said and before departing he kissed her head.

Pepper wished he knew how much regret she'd felt when she thought he was about to die right there before him. He'd better not ever do that to her again.


	3. Chapter 3

_* Thanks for all the reviews everybody! Hope this chapter is good, I'm not sure but PLEASE let me know what you think!_

* * *

Tony's mind was hard at work. Although anyone watching him wouldn't think so as he was just sitting there, in his lab/work area, whichever term you prefer. He wasn't sure how the idea came to him, but what if his dad had the answer.

He crossed the room to where his dad's model was and had Jarvis scan it.

"Okay, Jarvis, scan again without the trees, shrubs, phone poles.."

Within seconds he was looking at random lines and circles. He had an idea.

"Jarvis, put this together for me, please."

The lines and the circles came together, fixing themselves into what was quickly becoming... Vibranium. He knew for sure this was it. The final piece to solve this puzzle that was life, or death.

He went to work immediately. And over the course of three hours, he had his substitute. He stared down at his chest and saw the killer pumping toxins through his heart to the rest of his body, and wrenched it out of him. The relief was overwhelming.

He stared at his hand and saw the glowing new element and without a second thought, he shoved it into the reactor.

Change was immediate, he no longer felt any pain in his chest, and the circuit-like rash was ebbing away, returning his skin to normal color. He staggered back and sat in his chair, taking in deep breaths as the change took place. It was complete.

"Incredible, Mr. Stark." Jarvis said fondly.

Just then Pepper came hurrying in.

"Tony, you've been down here awhile I came to check- What the _hell_ did you do in here?"

Tony smiled, "I'm pretty sure, I just saved my life."

* * *

The expo was starting and Tony knew, he could take on anything with the relieving feeling that he was going to live. He had to warn Rhodey of the danger that would begin when those robots were unvieled.

Iron Man suit on, Tony made his way to the expo. There wasn't anytime to waste.

"Rhodey," Tony said as he flew into the expo.

Each and every person among them gasped.

"I have to warn you-"

BANG!

A series of gunshots erupted from what seemed at first to be from no where. But Tony realized, the robots were opening fire. Rhodey raised his gun...

"Rhodey... what are you-?"

"I'm not doing this, Tony!"

"Vanko-"

"GET OUT OF HERE, TONY! I'm about to attack you!"

"How rude I-"

"NO VANKO IS CONTROLLING THE SUIT!"

"Oh.. OH!" Tony shot up towards the ceiling, breaking through the glass as the robots that were supposed to become, the navy, the airforce, the army, and the marines headed after him.


	4. Chapter 4

_* Okay, so this chapter isn't going to have much Tony/Pepper, but there'll be more of that in chapter 5. And to answer the question, how did Tony get the model if he passed out? Let's just say for the story's sake that he already had it, okay? And this ending won't be exactly the same as the movie so watch out for surprises..._

* * *

"STARK! Move I'm about to shoot at you, I'm on your left!" Rhodey yelled.

"THANKS FOR THE HEADS UP!" Tony yelled back swerving out of the way.

On the interior of the Iron Man helmet, there was a screen that was displaying Rhodey's face and a speaker, it was the same in Rhodey's. But another screen came up showing Pepper's face.

"TONY! Be careful!" She cried.

"I'M WORKING ON IT."

"I can't lose you!"

"You won't! Now I'll talk to you later, babe!"

"Oh my god, you're such a-"

Reluctantly as he so dearly wanted to hear Pepper's voice even if she was nagging him, he cut her transmission. The robots were the target now.

He and Rhodey were flying over a bridge taking out several army robots. Then they spotted, Vanko in what appeared to be the cutest little river with a bridge area you could ever see.

It was a shame they were about to destroy it.

"VANKO." Tony roared as he landed.

"TONY, MOVE!" Rhodey yelled as he raised his gun once more against his will.

Tony dived out of the way.

Tony staggered to his feet and backed into Rhodey as all the remaining robots surrounded them.

"What now, dipshit?" Rhodey muttered.

"Gimme a minute, and you couldn't do anything anyway so-"

"HEY!" Natalie, Pepper's assisant and double agent appeared on the screen.

"What?" Both men exclaimed, clearly in the middle of something.

"I'm working on getting Rhodey control on the suit," Natalie said slowly as she typed in various codes into her computer, "And... got it, Rhodey did it work? Rhodey?"

Rhodey's suit shut down and he stood, momentarily paralyzed.

Suddenly, he moved his arm.

"Rhodey, you hear me?" Tony asked as the robots clunked closer.

"Yeah, I can hear you."

"Okay, then on the count of three, shoot at me."

"What?"

"SHOOT AT ME!"

"Tony I-"

"On three!"

"Tony-"

"ONE," They both raised armoured arms and stood face to face, "TWO," Light built in the palms of their hands, "THREE!" The lights met and there was a very sudden, ground rattling, explosion.

"TONY!" It was Pepper again on the screen.

"It'll be fine, Pep..." Tony muttered and fell.


	5. Chapter 5

_* Thanks for the reviews! This chapter might not make sense in some parts so let me know what you think! _

_Oh and POV stands for Point of View._

* * *

Tony's POV

Tony wanted to open his eyes. He really did, for himself, for Rhodey, but mostly, for Pepper. But he couldn't. They remained shut.

The blackness that had engulfed him was lifting and he thought, _I'm about to wake up, and Pepper will be there. It'll all be okay._ But when he opened his eyes, he saw white.

He blinked, still white. _No!_ He wasn't even sure if this was white, it appeared to be, but overall what it was, was nothing. He stood up, hoping that he'd wake up from a dream, but he didn't.

He looked around and saw nothing. He was utterly and completely, alone.

"HELLO?" He called out.

"Hello, Tony." It was the voice of Jarvis, his computer.

"Thank god... Jarvis, where am I?"

"Nowhere, Mr. Stark."

Tony didn't understand, "What do you mean 'nowhere'?"

"You're dead, Mr. Stark. I'm not even real, I'm just a part of your mind that makes this all easier to comprehend."

"NO!" Tony screamed, "NO I'M NOT DEAD!"

"As of right now, Mr. Stark, you are."

Tony wanted so badly, to cry. To feel sadness, he had lost everything. Rhodey, Pepper, and his life.

But he could feel nothing. He was emotionless, even what should have been anger at the voice of Jarvis was not really anger, it was nothing.

"I can't lose, Pepper! I can't I didn't get a chance to tell her how I- Ow!"

It was the first thing he felt. A jolt, like electricity shoot into his chest. It was there and then gone.

* * *

Pepper's POV

"CLEAR!" The doctor repeated for the second time.

Pepper was sobbing her heart out, Tony promised her this wouldn't happen. Promised he wouldn't leave her.

Tony was lying there on the table, and the doctors were trying to jumpstart the reactor. The Vibranium was still intact, but the electrical charge in the reactor was lost.

"Please, no! Tony, PLEASE!"

"CLEAR!"

* * *

Tony's POV

"Jarvis, if I'm dead, why the hell do I keep feeling this- this pain in my chest?"

"They're trying to save you."

Pepper's POV

"TONY! Don't leave me!"

Tony's POV

He felt another painful jolt in his chest and the whiteness turned to blackness and he felt himself take in a deep rattling breath. He took in another, and another. Then, his eyes opened. For a second he thought he was still dead because of the bright white lights in his eyes. But he realized he was in the hospital. He blinked. And looked around.

"Pepper?"

She had tears streaming out of her eyes and she hurried toward him.

"M'am, it's probably best if you don't-" The doctor began but...

"SHUT THE HELL UP! I LOVE HIM." Pepper snapped and he pulled her in for a kiss.

The second they parted Pepper glared,

"You promised you'd _never_ do that to me again!"

Tony shrugged, "I lied."

"Oh my god, Tony. You're such an-"

"I LOVE YOU, PEPPER!"

She was taken aback but she smiled and with fresh tears leaking from her eyes she said,

"I love you too."

They kissed again and Tony pulled away suddenly.

"Where's Rhodey? Is he okay?"

The doctor spoke, "He'll be okay, Mr. Stark. It's alot easier to start a heart than an arc reactor."

Tony rolled his eyes and mumbled sarcastically, "Well sorry for making it so difficult for you..."


	6. Chapter 6

_* Unfortunately, this is going to be the final chapter of THIS Iron Man fanfic. Sorry if I left something out but I'll cut you a deal. If you review this and give me your idea for a next chapter, then I'll add one. _

* * *

It was not long before Tony was soaring out the hospital window with Pepper in his arms.

You see he didn't like being in the hospital much so he, you know, suited up in his Iron Man gear and collected up Pepper and off he went.

"Tony!" She giggled.

"That's my name, and you should really not wear it out."

"Tony shouldn't you-"

"I should be doing alot of things. Like technically I should have paid my speeding ticket yesterday..."

"Tony, this is different these are doctors-"

"Oh, nag, nag."

"You two are like a married couple." Natalie said from the helmet's screen.

"Get outta here, Natalie we're having a chat."

"Yeah, yeah..." Her box disappeared and Tony smiled at Pepper.

"Can't you just enjoy the view?"

Pepper looked down at the beautiful scene of the glowing city hundreds of feet beneath her.

Tony gently lifted her chin as he showed his face through the helmet and their eyes met.

"I meant _this _view." He said gesturing towards his face.

She rolled her eyes and kissed him.

He smiled, "Can we go to Venice now?"

"As though I could trust _you _in Venice. Please, I can barely trust you in your own country."

"Well if that's how you feel..."

"You know I love you."

"Well of course but no need to be so-"

"Admirable?"

"Or critical. Both end with an 'ul' sound so, whichever you prefer..."

"Let's go to dinner."

"If you insist."

"I do."

"Well then I guess we're going to dinner."

"I guess we are."

"Fine then,"

"Fine."

Tony picked up a firmer grip on Pepper and at break-neck speed he flew.

"TONY!"

"Love you too, babe!"


	7. UPDATE

OKAY, I'M GONNA POST CHAPTER 7 TOMMORROW! SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT, BUT I'VE BEEN A BIT PREOCCUPIED. THANKS FOR ALL THE KIND REVIEWS! I'LL TRY TO KEEP ROCKING YOUR SOCKS!

I MIGHT, _MIGHT_ MAKE A SEQUEL TO THIS LEADING OFF OF SOMETHING THAT OCCURS ON THEIR DATE. KAY?

- rockmysocks456


	8. Chapter 7

_* Sorry for the long wait, writer's block you know... READ AND REVIEW!_

* * *

"Party for two I'm assuming... Mister... Ironman?" The host seemed confused.

Well, you would be too if Iron Man showed up at the resturaunt in which you work. It's a bit suprising, I'd imagine.

"Pardon my attire." Tony said sarcastically and fit the suit back into the brief case. "Now, if you can show me a table, dear?"

The host rolled his eyes and led Tony and Pepper towards a table in the back, "A server will be right with you, Mr. Stark."

"A server will be right with _you._" Tony muttered as the host shuffled away.

Tony let out a clearly fake yawn and stretched his arm around Pepper who smirked and kissed his cheek.

BAM!

A female sounding shriek came from Tony's table. However it wasn't Pepper...

"...Sorry that was very startling." Tony shrugged.

They looked towards the source of the second noise, already having discovered that the shriek had been Tony, they saw the bam had come from a particularly muscular gentleman of about seven and a half feet tall in a clunky metal suit who had crashed in through the restraunt's wall.

Everyone but Tony and Pepper ran for the door.

"Tony-" Pepper began, staring wide-eyed at the man.

"Yes well um... Pepper dear, if you could step outside for a bit while I have a nice little chit chat with uh- I'm sorry, who are you?"

The man let out a roar and Tony nodded as though understanding.

"Of course, sir, of course. Pepper dear?" Tony said armoring up quickly, his brief case sitting open on the table as he did so, "If you could-?"

Pepper hurried outside and Tony faced the man, now disguised as Iron Man.

"Sir, you do know it's generally not polite to burst through a wall as you just did." Tony said flying up to him.

"Leets just say I vurk for your friend. Meester Hammer."

_Russian accent. Must've been associated with Vanko. There's no way this is just a coincidence..._ Tony thought, interpreting the man's statement as, "Lets just say I work for your friend, Mr. Hammer." The accent was quite thick, and a bit hard to understand.

"You know Vanko, don't you?" Tony said bluntly.

"Very clever, Meester Stark. I feegured you'd say that." The man said slowly.

"Why'd you figure that?" Tony asked suspiciously.

"Look, you are not as stupeed as you appear Meester Stark, ve all know zis-"

"Oh thanks." Tony cut in sarcastically.

"I knew you would feegure out who I am eventually..."

Tony said nothing.

"However, eet seems you have not yet gotten there. So I vill tell you only zis, I can keel all of zose stupeed people who ran avay like scared leetle kitty cats outside, and I vill. Now, I just have to keel the person who tries to protect them first. You, Meester Stark."

"Unfortunately, I don't give in that easily." Tony said, raising his arm.

"Unfortunately, for you Meester Stark, my weaponry eez far more advanced then yours could ever dream to be!"

"Let's test that."

Tony shot the beam at the man who deflected it with a swift arm movement and shot his own weapon. Which Tony had to admit was effective as it blew apart the entire resturaunt leaving Tony... beneath the rubble.


	9. Chapter 8

_* This is the last chapter just sort of leaving the end open ended so that if I feel like making a sequel, I will. If not, it just says that Tony continues with his crime fighting ways. READ AND REVIEW!_

* * *

A high pitched ringing was piercing Tony's ear, causing his head to throb unpleasantly. He laid there wondering what had happened when he heard a muffled but familiar voice saying something to him.

A few words were drowned out by the ringing but he caught this much, "Tony...He...Pepper...Gone...Find...TONY!"

He was turned over gruffly onto his back to find himself face to face with Rhodey.

The ringing ceased and Tony blinked his vision back, sitting up, bewildered. Rhodey was kneeling beside him and was watching as Tony clambered to his feet.

"R-Run that by me again, what happened to Pepper?" Tony said finally, holding Rhodey's shoulder to steady himself.

"That Russian guy? He took Pepper. We think he's trying to get information out of her about the Iron Man suit. We're not exactly sure where she is but-"

"I'll be back in a bit, Rhodey. I gotta find my girlfriend and kick some Russian ass."

Rhodey shrugged sarcastically, "Same old, same old?"

"Yep." Tony replied smirking as he took off a little shakily into the sky.

Once up about fifty feet or so he scanned the skyline and deduced this much: He'd been unconscious for a little under ten minutes because he still saw the smoke from the other man's suit streaked across the sky, leaving a neat trail East for Tony to follow.

Tony followed it for about ten minutes before it faded. _Damn._ He searched the sky for clues, but it was really of no service to him as it had turned from evening to night so quickly. Sighing, Tony continued going straight, hoping to see anything suspicious down below.

Being such a lucky man as he is, Tony saw within five minutes, a warehouse. _Lights still on at 3am? _He flew closer, hiding behind a wall, he eavedropped on a conversation between two employees.

"Вы даже знаете, что это мы должны делать для босса еще?"

"Не ключ."

_Russian. This had to be him._

Tony snuck slowly around the corner side of the building. He peeked around and saw at least five guards. He prepared to take off again and called,

"Вот сюда, сюда!"*

The guards went running towards his voice and he took off to head in through the now unguarded door.

Unfortunately for Tony who did he find standing just inside the warehouse holding a struggling Pepper? But the muscular Russian man.

* * *

* "Over here, over here!" (In Russian)


End file.
